


Ain't That What I'm S'posed To Say To You?

by starfleetblues



Series: jimsbones' Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt from an anon on Tumblr, reposted from my blog: Hurt!Bones with Jim never leaving his bed in sickbay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't That What I'm S'posed To Say To You?

"Dammit, Jim!" Bones had exclaimed, tackling the blond captain as they realized that the Honloians were not, in fact, friendly. Bones had taken the equivalent of a phaser hit to the gut, and he was bleeding badly.

"You have got the be kidding me, Bones!" Jim yelled as he felt the body on top of him go slack from the hit. Carefully, he rolled out from under his CMO and pulled out his communicator. "Scotty, you’ve got to get us back up. Now. McCoy’s taken a hit.” 

"Aye, captain, but it’ll take a moment. They’re jamming our signal, but I can get around it."

Jim cursed and flipped his comm shut. “Dammit, Bones,” he muttered, pushing his sleeves up. “You’re not gonna die on me, you understand?”

He thought Bones was unconscious, but he was wrong. The doctor coughed weakly and mumbled “Ain’t that what I’m s’posed to tell you?”

Jim managed a weak grin. “Yeah, and you’d best stick around to say it again. I’m gonna move you now, so we’re at least out of the direct line of fire, okay?”

Bones grunted, which Jim took to be an affirmation. Gently, he cradled Bones’ body against his chest and ran to the cave a few feet away, Bones stifling a moan of pain. “I gotcha,” Jim said, squeezing his CMO’s hand. Bones squeezed back weakly, and Jim noticed the fresh flow of blood from the wound. 

"Damn," Jim muttered, flipping his comm back open. "Scotty, you’ve got to hurry here!"

Not waiting for a reply, he clipped the comm back on his belt and started putting pressure on the wound, left hand under the right. His comm chirped, and Scotty’s voice came out. “Stand by for transport, Captain.”

"Thank God," Jim muttered, just before he felt himself dissolve. 

When he appeared on the transporter pad just a moment later, Bones still under his hand, he found his CMO being whisked away by a medical team he hadn’t even thought to ask for. Slowly, he stood up, gazing down at the blood covering his hands. 

"Captain, are ye alright?"

"I’m fine, Mr. Scott. Excellent work back there," Jim said before exiting the transporter room and unconsciously following the path to medbay, grateful that Spock had ordered everyone to stay in their quarters. Chapel, however, stopped him at the door. 

"He’ll be fine, Jim. Come back in half an hour, and he’ll be out of surgery. Go shower and change before you see him, alright?"

Jim nodded mutely, feet unconsciously following the path back to his quarters, where he scrubbed his hands until the water ran clear and mutely stepped into a real water shower, letting it wash over his body until the credits ran out. He didn’t even bother getting fully dressed before he left, pulling his gold overshirt on as he walked.

Chapel nodded when he came back, and led him to the biobed where Bones was laying, asleep. “He should come around in an hour or so,” she said. “Do you want me to pull the curtain?”

Jim nodded, words stuck in his throat. He pulled the chair over to the side of the bed and grabbed Bones’ hand, tightly. 

"Please, just… Be okay, for me. Do that for me, Bones," he whispered.

There was no response other than the steady beeping of the cardiac monitor as Bones’ body repaired itself.

Jim leaned back to wait, still clinging to the hand.

True to Chapel’s word, Bones climbed to consciousness an hour later. 

"Jim? Wha- wass goin’ on? Why can’t I feel my s’omach?" he slurred, the anesthesia still in his system.

Jim cleared his throat. “You took a hit for me, you selfish Southern bastard. Don’t ever do that again, you understand?”

"Wha’ll ya do, fire me?" Bones deadpanned.

Jim surged upwards, slamming his lips into Bones’. “Never,” he whispered as Bones smiled sleepily.

"Took you long enough," he murmured before lifting his head up to meet Jim’s lips again.


End file.
